


You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine

by Konfessor2U



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Secret Lovers, Spoilers, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: Even though he was paid handsomely to do it, he just couldn't do it.





	You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine

He waited until they stopped for the night at an inn, far from the reaches of King’s Landing. He waited until the horses were cared for and the men were fed. He waited for the whores to come and go. He only had eyes for one person anyway. Jaime Lannister. He waited for the drunken songs and lewd shanties to die down into low mumblings. That was when he went to Jaime’s room.

 

He waited, splayed back in a chair with his boots up on the table. He waited with his knife in his palm, picking at the dirt under his fingernails. When Jaime came in and noticed him sitting at the table, he smiled sweetly and waited.

 

He waited for his golden lion to remove his golden hand. He waited for the moment Jaime pulled his shirt up over his head, leaving his hair a tousled mess. That was the moment he was waiting for.

 

The knife was at Jaime’s chin in seconds. He lost his balance trying to turn towards the threat and fell onto the bed, clumsy and vulnerable without his right hand, metal or not. Jaime locked eyes with Bronn, whose determined look was starting to seem more and more forced the longer they stared at each other.

 

“So, how much is my sister promising to pay you for this?” he narrowed his eyes at the sell sword, but didn’t dare to move. The pressure of the blade at his throat kept him still.

 

“Your sister has already paid me. More than you or your cunt of a brother ever fuckin’ promised.” Bronn scowled.

 

“Cersei sent my secret lover to murder me in my own chambers because I left her? I’m not really surprised.” He hummed, considering the countless horrible things his sister has done up until now.

 

“Ya know, I’m thinkin’ she's feelin’ a bit scorned. I think, that she thinks, that _she_ is the secret lover. You’ve pissed ‘er off.”

 

“It’s not hard to do these days.”

 

“Any last words before I kill you, Lannister?”

 

“Bronn. Bronn.” Jaime’s expression softened. “You and I both know, if you wanted to kill me, I’d already be dead.”

 

Bronn responded by shoving Jaime further into the mattress with growl that resembled a hiss. The knife pressed harder.

 

“What’s stopping you?” Jaime smiled, knowingly gambling with his life.

 

“Fucker. Fuck it.” Bronn threw the knife onto the floor. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss, one involving teeth and tongue. Jaime could feel blood trickling from his bottom lip as Bronn pulled away and started to kiss and bite his way down his chest.

 

“Oh no you don’t, get back up here.” Jaime hauled him up, settling him between his legs. He fumbled and fought with Bronn’s laces, a feat with only one hand. Bronn was amused and happily watched his lover struggle with it. Finally, Jaime had him out of his pants and was stroking him slowly, teasing the skin over the head, earning himself a rumbling moan. Bronn faintly noted that he was getting better and better every day with his left hand.

 

Jaime attempted to open his own trousers, but struggled even more than before. Bronn slapped his hand away. “Let me do it.”

 

Sliding his cock alongside Jaime’s, Bronn worked them both with one hand strong hand. He was straddled across Jaime’s hips like a whore but he didn’t care. It was stupid to think he would actually carry out the Cersei's orders. She had paid a lot of money for the job, but Jaime was _his_ now.

 

The thought only made him grind down into his lover even harder. Bronn leaned his weight forward, one hand on Jaime’s chest, fingernails digging into the soft skin there. “You're fuckin’ mine, d’ya hear that?”

 

“Yes,” Jaime moaned helplessly, gripping Bronn’s hip tightly. “I’m close.”

 

“Gods, you're easy.” Bronn chuckled to himself a little breathily. He bent to kiss Jaime again, a little softer than before, but still dominant, clearly demonstrating who belonged to who. He turned his attention to Jaime’s neck and collar bones, sucking dark marks into golden skin. The moans turned more breathless, more desperate, building until Jaime went still for a moment. His orgasm broke over him, his whole body shuddering in waves. Bronn frantically chased his own orgasm, his palm slick with Jaime’s cum. It didn’t take long, and he figured both of them should feel a little bit ashamed for lasting only a few minutes. He pulled his shirt off, cleaned them up with it, and tossed it  on the floor with the forgotten knife.

 

After several quiet minutes collapsed next to each other, Bronn spoke up. “It’s not about the money anymore.” This statement surprised Jaime, he rolled toward him and waited for more. “I mean, what good is gold when the dead win?” Bronn chewed on his thumb considering his next few words carefully. “I want to be with someone and have it mean something.”

 

Jaime stroked his lover’s face, tracing a finger over an eyebrow and down a strong jawline, his finger rested at the pulse in Bronn's neck. “Me too.” He smiled widely. “Now, why don’t you use some of that lovely Lannister gold and get us a few more beers and some pie.” Bronn rolled his eyes and mock saluted him. He dropped one last quick kiss on Jaime's lips before dressing in a clean shirt to fetch more food and drink.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Billie Eilish's song "Copycat"


End file.
